jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Cadis Etrama di Roma
Cadis Etrama di Rōmā Father, why do you ignore those who beg us for food?... "These are harsh times, food is scarce and as a Noble i must prioritize our own well being before thinking into anyone else." '' ''B-but... would a nobleman not prefer to take food out of his mouth if that allows to ensure the welfare of others? "That is not a noble but a fool." Appearance Personality Humble and calm, bold and stubborn, selfless and truthful... Considered by many as the symbol of what a young noble should aspire to be And recognized by others as nothing but a chaotic fool. The kind of guy who can somehow be what many want to follow and stick with, meanwhile at the same that one lad which others attempt to avoid at all cost. “To do good is noble. To tell others to do good is even nobler and much less trouble.” Background He had lived as a noble, he thought he was the heir of the Hyuuga...Only to be fed lies. Preaching of an imaginary lifestyle by his father, he had lived a life of a thousand riches within this imaginary plane. Who was he then? A noble? A no one? Cadis Etrama Di Roma, the last member of the Etrama Family. As an infant he lived a life of luxuries, alienating him from the cruel experience that can be being alive, received an exemplary education and was taught about history, culture and politics placing him as a child who is more cultured than the average village adults, It's not like most of them are "very cultured" though. Roma was raised to act and think like a nobleman so his attitude at an early age shifted a lot from which a child should have, one would think that this would affect him negatively, but it did nothing but help him to become a better person. Or that's what people thought. When he became older his parents began to instruct him on Juken-Ho since he showed aptitude for martial arts as a kid, his training on Juken went smooth. Reality began to kick on roma's door as he kept growing, his history classes were to be replaced by ninjutsu and combat related ones, as he learned how to hurt people, his nobility betrayed him and an interest arose in learning how to heal them, this lead him to search for books, scrolls or anything that had knowledge about medicine and first aids, during his search he ended managing to get hold of a book which had vast knowledge about poisons Ironical ins't it, he wanted to learn how to cure people but he ended learning the exact opposite in the process he couldn't resist the urge to read it, "the knowledge's this book may hold could save a lot of people, i must know about poisons in order to defeat them" ''he thought,'' little did he know where the path he was taking would lead him... Going back to his training with ninjutsu, his aptitude with juken-ho allowed him to improve his chakra control even before he attempted to practice ninjutsu in a practical way, however when the time came... he showed no aptitude with the conventional chakra natures, leading his teachers to think he was a cripple, his fathers knew he had an outstanding chakra control, if roma wanted to, all he had to do was ask and he would receive a training that could have found what nature was more suitable for him, but he kept acting as if he couldn't get a hold of any nature... What could have possibly happened to him to have him discard his training with ninjutsu?... something seems fishy over this tale, his parents knew he was faking it, does he really not have a chakra nature, what could this kid be hiding? Once he became a bit older he was allowed to go with his father to witness how the family businesses work, as far as roma was able to remember he always had the privileges only a wealthy family could have, but he never wondered where the money needed for these came, he always acknowledged his father as a businessman since that was how he always introduced himself, and with roma's depth roots in nobility he had always been fantasizing amazing things about his fathers job, but what he had been dreaming and the reality had nothing to do with each other, roma's father was nothing but a Merchant who called himself a businessman, even thought his father profession was not what he thought, he didn't question its righteousness as noble one, "Who says a merchant cannot have the virtues of a noble" Thats what the young boy thought, how naive this little one was While its true that a merchant can be a noble one, his father behavior on business was nothing but the total opposite to that, it was lowly and disgusting. "Father, how can you call yourself noble while playing with other people's money and lives?" That was when truth hit roma like a truck his entire life was built over the lies of his father, all those lessons, the behavior he was told to, the principles that he had bow to follow were made up by his father lies, the disappointment and shame that he felt after realizing that had marked him, his pride and beliefs shattered before his eyes before something so simple... However, in one thing he was aware, everything he learned thanks to the lies of his father was real, although that left a bittersweet taste his mentality allowed him to realize a great truth or the exact opposite of it. His mind began to disperse in a sea of thoughts what consequently would end up with his first mental breakdown. "Nobility is a lie. A pretence that high standing comes from anything more than money or martial prowess. Any dolt can play the noble" “If you are not noble in your thoughts and actions, no title awarded by any king or queen can make you so.” “Nobility is shown not by the respect one is given by the highest, but the respect one gives to the lowly.” “Being related to the horse does not make the mule a noble mustang." Once roma managed to get a hold of himself it was already too late, his personality and beliefs had split between the two, the one who believes in nobility, and the exact opposite who thinks nobility is nothing but a lie, this would lead himself to get into awful events on his future which would give rise to the rumors that caused many to either move away from him or approach. What happened between him and his father relationship after that was unknown, he did learn his father "business" so he knew about trading and merchandising, however he despised the way he performed it, he though he could still do them while remaining noble when he was lucid, if he actually could do that or it was nothing but a naive thought only time can tell. A few years later he departed to Konohagakure village in the Land of Fire, the reasons behind his choice are uncertain, some claim he wanted to improve his knowledge in medicine by joining the konoha medical corps, others that he managed to get a hold of what his chakra nature was and decided to become a shinobi, others that he just wanted to get away from his father... If the reason behind his departure was between these... or it had nothing to do with this we may never know, during his travel many things happened to him, good and bad ones... One thing was certain and is that the little noble and naive kid he once was did not exist anymore. Random Facts * During his travels he had some kind of altercation with bandits, they ended travelling together for a while... After this he began to call everyone a turtle, it is uncertain why. * Most of the stuff wrote here came from roma's diary, after he began to travel he took writing as a hobby, but for some reason all the stuff regarding himself, nobility and his past is blurry, only describing the surface of it as if it was a mere summary, we can guess that he still holds many secrets despite his age. * This page is a WORK IN PROGRESS. So the info there may be subject of change in the future. Roma's Theme: = Category:Characters Category:Hyuuga Characters